


"That's because she knows me so well"

by LeFleur89



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Missing Scene, Nicole and Wynonna are best friends and the don't know it, Wynonna cares about Nicole, little angst, post 3x02, relationship, serious talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFleur89/pseuds/LeFleur89
Summary: Missing scene post 3x02 ("When You Call My Name"). Waverly found out what Nicole asked Wynonna on that cliff.As always I suck at summaries!





	"That's because she knows me so well"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So I wrote this a long time ago, but finally here it is! I think it would be nice to see the conversation between Waverly and Nicole after Dolls died and then this came to my mind! I'm so excited to share this with you, guys, because I don't know why I can't help to write about this two!
> 
> English is not my first language, so if there are any mistake I apologize!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like it and comments and kudos are always very much appreciated! Let me know what you think!

It had been hours since the woods events. Things were quiet, more than Nicole expected. She was sad. Really sad. A part of her thought it was her fault that Dolls was dead. Maybe if Wynonna would had let her die she could had time to save their friend. To stop him from dying. But no. Wynonna was stubborn and she wasn't going to sacrifice a friend for another, mostly because the oldest Earp thought she could save them both. But it wasn't the case. Now they had a friend dead. The first victim of Bulshar. The first victim who was a friend. And apparently Nicole had survived Bulshar's terror twice, and that was something she couldn't stop thinking about.

Doc was in Shorty's, probably drowning his sorrows in alcohol as usually. Jeremy said he had something to do at the BBD dispatch, but Nicole knew he needed to be alone for a while. And then there were the Earp sisters. Wynonna locked herself in the bathroom with a bottle of whisky, and Waverly was in her bedroom, waiting for Nicole to clean her wounds up, even when she said it wasn't necessary.

"Hey... How are you holding up?" Nicole sat down near Waverly, with the medical kit on her hands. "I know. It's a stupid question," she let out a sigh while she was preparing the stuff to take care of her girlfriend's wounds.

"Wynonna told me what you said on that cliff," Waverly didn't look at her. Instead she had her gaze on a fixed point.

"Oh," Nicole bit her lower lip, waiting.

"Yeah... What were you thinking?" The small girl was now looking at her.

"I was thinking about you," the redhead said sincerely.

"About me? You were thinking about me when you asked my sister to let you die?!" It was a little louder than she intended.

"Yes, because I couldn't let you lose both of us," Nicole was playing with the gauzes. "You couldn't lose Wynonna."

"But I can lose you?! That's not fair, Nicole!" Waverly moved her body on the bed, making her winced.

"I know baby. But she is your sister. Nothing is more important than that," the officer put a lock behind the small woman's ear, with a little smile on her lips.

"You are important, Nicole! You are my girlfriend, for Christ's sake! My family! You are my future! What was I supposed to do if you had died on that cliff?" She was on the verge of tears.

"Move on, Waves," Nicole took a deep breath and tried to smile again. "It would take time, but you would move on eventually," the tall woman caressed her girlfriend's cheek.

"You are talking like you were one of my favorite boots! Like _'hey, I lost them but it's okay because I can buy a new pair'_!" She furrowed her eyebrows, helpless. "No. Hell no! I love you. I love you more than I ever thought it would be possible to love someone, Nicole," now Waverly was the one who was caressing Nicole's cheek. "So I can't lose you. Because if that happens I don't know what I am going to do. Maybe I would do something stupid, like going on a killing spree, dying in the process just so I can be with you in the afterlife or whatever," the youngest Earp moved her arms in a funny and angry way while she was speaking.

"I love you too, Waverly," Nicole smiled. She was thrilled when she heard her girlfriend talking like that. "I love you so much," she pressed her forehead against Waverly's and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

"So please, please. Do us a favor. Don't do anything like that ever again," Waverly touched Nicole's rebel lock of hair.  "Because Wynonna would find a way to bring us both so she can kill us again with her bare hands."

"That's very specific," she raised her eyebrow and smiled a little.

"I mean it, Nicole. Promise me," she said with a serious face.

"Yeah Waverly," Nicole took her girlfriend's hands and nodded. "I promise you."

"Good," the small girl hugged her tight, closing her eyes and smelling her girlfriend's vanilla scent.

They stayed like that for a long time. Waverly refused to let her girlfriend go and, in the meantime, the officer caressed her back. Nicole needed that hug more than she thought. Just having Waverly in her arms, listening to her heartbeat and smelling her hair.

"Waves, as much as I would like to stay like this for the rest of my life, I have to treat those wounds," Nicole kissed Waverly's forehead.

"Okay," she said, making space so Nicole could work on her leg.

"Baby, this is going to hurt a little," the officer warned her before putting the gauze on top of the wound.

"Fudgenugget!" Waverly bit her lips and closed her eyes, trying to deal with the pain.

"I'm sorry," Nicole said apologetically.

"It's okay," the youngest Earp gave her a little smile. "I didn't ask you before. How are you?" Nicole looked at her with a frown, not knowing exactly what she was talking about. "You know... about Dolls," she looked at her own hands.

"Oh," Nicole swallowed and continued with the cure without looking at her. "I'm okay."

"Nicole, hey," Waverly put her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "You don't have to be always the strong one," she took her hand on hers.

"It's just..." The officer sighed. "Never mind," she started to tidy up the medical kit.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" The small girl looked her in the eyes and gave her a little squeeze on her hand. "Come here."

Waverly took her by the hands and she made her lie with her on the bed. The youngest Earp hugged the other woman, stroking her hair, waiting until the officer was ready to tell her what was on her mind.

"I have this feeling that," she took a deep breath. "That maybe Dolls would still be alive if Wynonna would have help him, you know?"

"Instead of helping you?" Waverly look down at her girlfriend. "You wanna know what I think?"

"Always."

"I think that Bulshar and his minion caught us without any warning and Dolls just... He just knew it," she wiped away her tears, remembering their friend. "He knew that he was our only chance to survive and he took the opportunity to save us. Even if that meant he had to give his life for us."

"Yeah but..." But Waverly didn't let her finish.

"Nicole," she kissed her girlfriend's forehead. "He loved us and something tells me that now he is in peace. No demons. No drugs. Just peace. And I don't think he would like to see us blaming for his death."

"Maybe you are right," Nicole caressed Waverly's forearm, thinking about what her girlfriend said. "We should try to sleep a little."

"Yeah," the brunette closed her eyes, with Nicole still cuddled in her arms.

Time past and Waverly finally fell asleep, while Nicole was still thinking about everything. How Dolls gave his life for them. How she almost die to save Wynonna. How she thought she had lost Waverly. How she was connected in some way to Bulshar's cult. How she couldn't remember any of that and was driving her crazy.

Nicole looked at Waverly, now in her arms. A small smile came to her lips as she watched her girlfriend sleep peacefully. The redhead's gaze went back to the celling, repeating over and over again the same thoughts.

Suddenly the officer heard a noise and she almost jump to take her gun when she saw Wynonna on the other side of the door. She was waving her hand at her.

"What the...?" Nicole frowned and she moved Waverly aside carefully, trying not to wake her up.

\------------

"Pssst, hey..." She heard when Wynonna made her a signal to follow her. When they were in the kitchen, the oldest Earp hit her on her arm.

"Ow!" Haught covered her arm.

"What the hell were you thinking, huh?" Wynonna went to the kitchen's table, leaving an almost empty bottle on it. "Asking me to let you die? Did you completely lost your mind, Nicole??"

"What happen with 'Haught' or 'Redhead'?" She put her hands on the back of the kitchen's chair.

"I'm trying to be serious! Don't make me hit you again," Wynonna pointed at her with her finger.

"Okay, okay. Sorry," she raised her arms.

"Did you really think that I was going to let you die out there?" The heir opened one of the cabinets, looking for more booze. "What kind of stupid death wish do you have?!"

"I told you, I was trying to be smart," Nicole sighed. "With your arm like that, you couldn't hold us both. And I couldn't let Waverly without you," she went to one of the cabinets, took a glass and poured some water.

"But you could let her lose you?!" She took the glass Nicole gave her and drunk it like if it was whisky.

"She would forgive you," the officer said, and then she saw how Wynonna spit out the liquid.

"Water, Nicole? SERIOUSLY?!" She made a disappointed noise with her mouth and continued looking for some alcohol. "That's not the point, and I know she wouldn't. You two are HaughtWave, for fuck's sake! Or it was WayHaught?" Wynonna stopped to think about that.

"Excuse me?" Nicole frowned. What the hell was she talking about?

"It's a stupid thing Jeremy usually says" Wynonna moved her hand, downplaying the subject. "Not important right now. The thing is you can't ask me something like that. Aha!" She said when she finally found a new bottle of whisky. "It was reckless and dumb, and we both know those are my thing, not yours," the heir swigged from the bottle.

"You know that I would do anything to protect Waverly. Anything. Even if it means dying in the process," Nicole said on a very serious and honest way.

"Don't do that again. I can't lose my best friend, okay?" Wynonna drunk again and she gave the bottle to Nicole.

"We are... best friends?" The redhead took the whisky and swallowed the liquid.

"Don't make me say it again. And if anyone asks I'll deny it," the oldest sister passed a hand through her face. "So think carefully before doing stupid and brave things, okay?"

"Okay Wynonna. I'll try my best," Nicole nodded and smiled a little, knowing that she really meant something to Wynonna.

"Try reeeeally hard, Haughtpants. Because if you die I would bring you back just to kill you again with Peacemaker. And believe me, it won't be pleasant," she pointed at Nicole with the gun itself.

"Huh..."

"What now?" Wynonna sighed while she exchanged her gun for the whisky.

"Waverly told me something similar before," Nicole narrowed her eyes in surprise.

"That's because she knows me so well," Wynonna winked at her before leaving the kitchen. Probably to still drinking until she dropped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it! Why did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? I hope you'd enjoy it! Let me know what's on your mind! :D


End file.
